Callie
by alex123
Summary: lord of the rings harry potter crossover Voldemort goes to Middle earth read and reveiw flames gladly acepted
1. new beginning

**_Callie_**

**_Chapter one_**

**_      I had just gotten home from a hell of a day at Julliard, when my best friend Eric stopped by._**

**_      "How are you today?" he asked me._**

**_      "Do you want the long story or the short story?"_**

**_      "This sounds bad. The long story if we have enough time."_**

**_      "Well my ballet teacher is a bitch. She says that I need to work on my turnout, when we both know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with my turnout. At lunch all the orchestra guys were trying to get me to go out with one of them. They think that I been a virgin long enough and want to help me get rid of my virginity. At one I got called down to the dean's office to get told that my father has been reborn into a body. Also that he killed a seventh year at Hogwarts and tried to kill Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore wants me to go over and be a teacher to help protect the students. I don't know what to do. And I got fired from my very good job because they wanted someone prettier." I told him. "How was your day?"_**

**_      "Now that I have heard about your day, not as bad as it seemed ten minutes ago. I think that you should go over to Hogwarts and see what the job would be. By the way did you ever get your graduation certificate from _****_Merlin_****__****_Academy_****_?" Eric asked me._**

**_      "Yes I did. Can you believe that I graduated at 16 when most people graduate at 18 or 19. I mean no one else has ever been able to do that before. Don't tell anyone that I have graduated or the dean will kick me out."_**

**_      "I have to go to supper with a couple of friends. Do you want to go?"   _**

**_      "No, I will apperate over to Hogwarts tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. O. K."_**

**_      "Be careful and don't do anything rash?"_**

**_      "Look at who you are talking to."_**

**_      "I mean it Callie. I don't want you to get hurt."_**

**_      "O.K. I'll be good, but let it be known that I am not very happy about it." I huffed. _**

**_      "See you tomorrow."_**

**_      "See you tomorrow."_**

**__****_y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   _****_      I went to my room and got changed into something a little more comfortable. I put on my favorite skirt with belly tank top and my green cloak. Then I apperated to what I thought be Hogwarts but I screwed up again._**

**__****_y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y_**

**_      When I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of a forest I thought that I had accidentally landed in the _****_Dark_****__****_Forest_****_. So I started walking towards what looked like a clearing. When I got there I found that I was being held at arrow point. So I did what every witch who has found herself in this position would do. Look to see who was pointing the arrow at me._**

**_      I saw this tall man, with beautiful silver blond hair and ocean blue eyes. I smiled at him, but he didn't seem to like it because he pulled the bow back tighter. I raised my hands up and asked if he would put down the arrow._**

**_      "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked._**

**_      "My name I Callie and I'm trying to find Hogwarts. Do you know where that is?" was my reply._**

**_      "I know nothing of Hogywarts. Keep your hands where I can see them, or I will shoot you with this arrow." He replied._**

**_      "Oh, where am I?" I asked._**

**_      "You are just on the border of Mirkwood."_**

**_      I thought to myself where the hell is Mirkwood and how can I screw up apperation so badly. I mean I was at the top of my class and only had to take the test once. If I was behind the wheel of a car I could see how something like this would happen but I am very good at magic almost too good._**

**_      The man pointing the arrow at me was looking at me was giving me a really funny look. "What haven't you seen a person before?" I asked him._**

**_      "I have but none dressed like you are. What are those things on your feet?" he asked me._**

**_      I looked down and found that I had forgotten to change out of my ballet slippers. "They are ballet slippers."_**

**_      "What are 'ballet slippers'? What is their purpose? They don't look very comfortable."_**

**_      "Well they are used for a type of dance that I do and after awhile you get used to them. My name is Callie, and would you please aim that arrow someplace else?"_**

**_      He looked at me almost surprised that he still had the arrow aimed at my head. He slowly put the arrow back into his quiver and put the bow back onto his back. This gave me a good chance to look at him; first thing that was really obvious to me was how down right gorgeous this guy was. Second thing I noticed that he probably wasn't human._**

**_      "I am sorry M'Lady. I didn't realize that I was still holding my bow to your head. My name is Legolas. You will come with me now to my home." he told me._**

**_      "You lead the way." I said to him._**

**_      "This way M'Lady."_**

**_      "O.k. If we are going to walk together for any length of time. We need to get one thing straight. I want you to call me Callie not M'Lady."_**

**_      "How did you know that I was calling you M'Lady? I was speaking in Elfish."_**

**_      "Really!? I don't know." I told him and I really didn't know. I was trying to think of how I knew the language, but did not know how I know it. I was also trying my best not to stare at him. "Well let's get walking. It would be nice to get off my feet. These shoes were not made to be worn for to long just walking around. I should have taken these off hours ago."_**

**_      "How have you worn them so long?"_**

**_      "I guess because I made my bed now I have to lie in it. Any how this was supposed to be a 20 minute trip. I mean I must have really screwed up to be transported here…"_**

**_      "No I brought you here." A voice from my past said. "Put your hands where I can see them."_**

**_      "You think I am going to listen to you. You abandoned me for someone else to take care of. You have killed a lot of innocent people muggles and wizards alike. And you think I will listen to you. How dense can you be? Now go away." I told my father._**

**_      "You do realize that I could kill you right now and you are getting smart with me?" he asked._**

**_      "Do I look like I care? Why did you bring me here? So I wouldn't go and talk to Dumbledore. The order of phoenix is being assembled right now. You don't stand a chance because we have Harry Potter on our side. Deal with it. Oh by the way you have about twenty Elves pointing arrows at you." I told him, and then he pulled his wand out and cursed me. This is the last thing I remember, I don't even know which curse he used._**

**__****_y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y_**

**_      I woke up to the sun shining on my face, in the most comfortable bed in the world. I had not a clue in hell where I was but the bed was comfortable. I looked down at what I was wearing; it was the most beautiful nightgown I had ever seen. I was thinking how I got to be there when I remembered my father and him cursing me. Just as I was about to get up someone came into my room._**

**_      She was tall, had long blonde hair. She was the most beautiful Elf I had seen. It was also like looking into a mirror. "Who are you?" I asked her._**

**_      "I am Galadriel, Callie" she replied._**

**_      "Where am I?"_**

**_      "You are in Mirkwood, in the king's home."_**

**_      "How long have I been out?"_**

**_      "About two weeks."_**

**_      "Are the others fine?"_**

**_      "Yes, you were the only one Voldermort was after. He left the others alone."_**

**_      "How do you know he is?"_**

**_      "He has been here before, but has never tried to hurt anyone before."_**

**_      "What curse did he use on me? If anyone herd what he said."_**

**_      "Legolas herd what he said because he asked what your father did to you."_**

**_      "So what was the curse?"_**

**_      "Avavda Kandra."_**

**_      "So right now I should be dead. Do you know why I am not dead?"_**

**_      "You have a very potent protection spell around you, plus if you look into a mirror you will see that you have changed." So I looked in a mirror like she said told me to and damn near screamed my head off. I had pointy ears, bright blue eyes and very long wavy blonde hair._**

**_      "How come I look like this?" I asked her._**

**_      "Well as near as I can figure is when the spell hit you it made you show the other half of your heritage as well. You still can use magic the same way, but you can also use the other type of magic that is laced into your blood. You will find that you are more connected with nature now. The royal family has been very worried about you, especially the prince. Why don't you put on the dress and slippers in the corner, then we can go visit the worried prince. Call me when you have changed." She left the room to let me think about all that she had just told me. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her._**

**_      I went about getting ready to meet the royal family. I took off the nightgown and put on the dress that was in the corner. When I put it on it felt like a lovers caress, not hat I would know anything about that. I put the slippers on which adjusted to my foot size. I looked into a mirror and saw an Elf maiden in the place where I should be. "I'm done." I called out to Galadriel._**

**_      She came in and gave me a once over. Then she came over and started trying to do some different things with my hair._**

**_      "Will you please do my hair so that it covers up my ears?"_**

**_      "Why do you want to cover up your heritage?" she asked me._**

**_      "I am still not sure what you mean by that. How is having pointy ears part of my heritage?"_**

**_      "You are my daughter; that is how."_**

**_      "You mean that you are the woman who gave birth to me. Why?"_**

**_      "I wanted a daughter to replace the daughter that I had lost. When you were born your father stole you away and took you back to his world, I never knew where you were." She told me._**

**_      "I am sorry if I brought up bad memories."_**

**_      "That is O.K. as you would say. I was going to tell you anyway because you have a right to know who you truly are."_**

**_      "Thank you for telling me this."_**

**_With that she was done with my hair and she covered up my ears just as I asked her to. I stood up and was about to leave when I suddenly remembered something. "Where is my wand?"_**

**_      She pointed to a table beside my bad where the wand was sitting. I went over and picked up my wand. Then I was finally ready to go and see the royal family. As we were walking down the halls towards the throne room. I was so caught up in the beauty of everything around me. The trees were so green and lush. The arches were so ornate that I wondered how long it took to put that much detail into those arches. The floor that we were walking on looked like a marbled wood. My shoes hardly made a sound against it. Before I knew it we were at the throne room._**

**__****_y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y_**

**_      As I walked in I saw about twenty other Elves in the room. The focal point of the room was this really beautiful painting over a throne that looked like the base of a tree. Sitting in that throne was the second most beautiful man I had ever seen. The most beautiful man I had ever seen was Legolas._**

**_      "Feeling better I see M'Lady." The man said to me._**

**_      "You really were worried about me. Why?" I asked him._**

**_      "Your mother was very worried, and so was my son. You have to be a person of importance for somebody to try to kill you." He told me._**

**_      "I thank you for your concern about my health. If you don't mind me asking, but why would your son be concerned about me?"_**

**_      "Well I found you to be very amusing and didn't want loose to that quick wit." said Legolas._**

**_      "What wit, usually people call me a smart ass, not witty. That has gotten me into too much trouble. If Eric was here he would be laughing his head off. Thank you for your concern."_**

**_      "Now that I can see that you are, acquainted let me say this, if anyone tries to hurt Callie will be dealt with very severally. Legolas why don't you show Callie around while Galadriel and I talk?" the king said._**

**_      Legolas and I left the throne room and started to wander around the beautiful forest. We were gone about an hour when we ran into what looked like an overgrown goblin. I knew there was nothing to fear because the man and Legolas instantly started talking._**

**_      "How are you old Elf?" asked the little man._**

**_      "I am fine, Gimili. Meet my friend Callie." And he pointed to me. "Callie meet my old friend Gimili the dwarf."_**

**_      "Pleased to meet you Gimili." I told the dwarf._**

**_      "The pleasure is all mine." said Gimili _**

**_      "What brings you to Mirkwood my old friend?" Legolas asked._**

**_      "I decided to come and see what you were doing. Plus my father caught a human by the name of Voldermort. This human said he knew someone here, so I was sent to verify the information. Do you know who this Voldermort is?" Gimili asked._**

**_      "Why does your father have him in custody?" I asked him._**

**_      "He tried to steal my father's favorite ring. Why?"_**

**_      "Just wondered because he really should be in custody here. He tried to kill me and hurt others." I told him. "Plus back home he is one of the most wanted people because he has murdered people in cold blood."_**

**_      "I will send a message to my father and tell him what you have just told me. Thank you M'Lady." Gimili told me._**

**_      "No problem, I think people should be informed about people like him. How are you guys keeping him locked up?" I asked._**

**_      "We have him in a Mithril cell, with guards around him twenty-four seven. There is never a moment when he is left alone. We took away a twig from him because he was waving it at the guards and threatening them with it. It really shut him up when we took it."_**

**_      "Where is the twig now?" I asked him._**

**_      "I have it with me." Gimili replied._**

**_      "Do you mind if I look at it?"  I asked._**

**_      "Here you go." He said and gave me the wand. I looked it over and found that it was in a very bad condition._**

**_      "Is this how you got the twig?" I asked._**

**_      "Yes that was the condition that we got it from him. What is it, and why is it so important?" Gimili asked._**

**_      "It is a wand and it's used to do magic. If you take the wand away from the wizard, then he can not do as powerful magic. You took away the only way he could escape." I explained._**

**_      "So we captured a wizard. He must not be very smart to get caught. I mean if he wanted to he could probably just disappear."_**

**_      "Legolas, my mother said something about a Gandalf as we were leaving, would he be able to help us solve this riddle?" I asked._**

**_      "He might be able to. We should get back. The woods are not safe at night."_**

**_      With that we started back towards the city. I was marveling at how beautiful everything was when I saw a flower in front of my face. Legolas had picked it for me and Gimili was giving him a weird look. It was as if he thought he was looking at a relationship in the making. I would have told him it was nothing except for the little fact that I thought Legolas was extremely hot. _**


	2. friends

**__**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any lord of the rings, or Harry potter characters. I only own Callie and Jes._**

**__**

**__**

**_ Chapter Two_**

**_      When we got back we found that my mom and Legolas' dad had not finished talking yet. So we all went to the kitchens to get some food. At that point I could have eaten a whole mountain troll by myself. Not that it would have been very tasty, I herd they taste like shit, literally._**

**_      When we finished eating we went back to the throne room. This time the King and my mother were done talking. So we all went in to tell them of the new developments concerning my father._**

**_      "This is a very good thing. Gimili would you please send a message to your father and tell him not to let Voldermort free." My mother told Gimili._**

**_      "Honey you have had a very trying day. Why don't you go to bed?" The King asked me. He really surprised me by calling me by an endearment. "Tomorrow you will be able to ask all the questions you want. For now I would fell better if I knew you were in bed." _**

**_      "O.k. I don't want to worry anyone more than I already have. Good-night." I told everyone in the room._**

**_      I started walking towards the door when my mother asked, "Do you know the way to your room?"_**

**_      "Yes" I told her so that she would let me walk by myself. With that I started walking again. I really had some idea where my room was so I headed that way._**

**_      As I was walking, I was thinking about the day's events. I really should be dead right now but I wasn't going to dwell on that. I could not believe how much my appearance had changed. Before I had normal ears, light grey-blue eyes, and my hair was dirty blonde. Even some of my facial features had changed. My pale complexion now had a deep tan; my cheekbone became more prominent. My nose became slightly upturned and unless I'm going crazy I think I grew about six inches from my five foot two inch stature._**

**_      When I got to my room, I closed my door and stared changing into the nightgown that was lying on the bed. This nightgown was slightly different from the one that I had taken off earlier in the day. The nightgown was soft and when I put it on it made me warm all over. I hadn't even realized that I was chilled. I sat down in front of the mirror again and took my hair out of the braid that my mother had put into it. It was so weird to have someone that I can call my mother after sixteen years._**

**_      I got up and started over to the bed when there was a knock on my door. I told whoever was knocking that they could come in. In walks Legolas "You left the throne room looking a bit sick. Are you alright?" he asked._**

**_      "I have had a very long day and I guess that it caught up with me." I told him._**

**_      "Would it help if you were to talk about it with someone?"_**

**_      "It might."_**

**_      "So let talk."_**

**_      "Well I guess first of all I am trying to think of why I am even still alive. All logic points to the fact that I should be dead. That curse even almost destroyed my father, yet all it did to me was knock me out for two weeks. The only other person who survived unscathed was Harry Potter. His mother died to save him. No one that I know of has ever died to save me the facts just don't add up."_**

**_      "Do you want to hear my theory?"_**

**_      "Yes please"_**

**_      "Well every last person who had their arrows pointed at your father would have died to save your life. Maybe that is why the spell didn't work like it should have."_**

**_      "That is a very good theory. How do you think that my father got into Middle earth in the first place?"_**

**_      "Usually the only way to get between the two worlds is being originally from Middle Earth. My guess is that his father was from Middle Earth. That is why it was so easy to get you here."_**

**_      "So his father may not have been as much of a muggle as he thought. So if I wanted I could go back and visit people."_**

**_      "Yes there is a way that you can open a portal. You look like you are about to fall over from exhaustion. Why don't you go to bed? I will see you in the morning." He told me, and then walked out of the room._**

**_      After he left, I went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. I looked back at the door then I crawled into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin. I got to thinking about my apartment with all my stuffed animals and my blanky. I think I finally fell asleep at about two a.m._**

**_y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y_****__**

**_      When I woke up the next morning, I found that my mother was sitting in my room. She looked like she had slept there all night. I got up quietly so that I wouldn't wake her up. I was in the middle of putting on the dress that was in the corner, when my mother woke up. She was looking at me weirdly. "What did I do?" I asked._**

**_      "Nothing, I came in here last night to check on you, when this very strange thing happened. I didn't think it would happen but it did. I fell in love with you again, as my daughter. When I had found that you had come back I vowed not to fall in love again. That way I would not get hurt again. This time I see that your father does not have an influence over you any more. Before he could just pick you up and take you away, but you have grown up and won't let him come near you anymore. I just want you to know that I am proud to have you as my daughter." She told me then got up and left me to think about what she had just said._**

**_      It makes me feel good about myself to hear her say that to me. I only ever wanted to have a mother and to have her be proud of me for being me. I had never had that kind of love in my life and it made me feel good._**

**_      I was in the middle of trying to style my hair, when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said to whoever was knocking._**

**_      Legolas walked in and asked, "Do you want some help styling your hair?"_**

**_      "Sure, I am used to working with my hair a lot shorter." I told him._**

**_      "Are you feeling better today?" He asked while braiding my hair._**

**_      "Yes I have gotten over the little fact that I should be dead. I miss my home though. I would love to speak with Eric about this. He would be so happy that I found my mother after all those years of searching."_**

**_      "Who is Eric?" Legolas asked almost sounding jealous._**

**_      "Eric is a friend from back home, who I met almost a year ago."_**

**_      "Are you in love with him?" Legolas asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice._**

**_      "Yes and no. I love him as a friend, but I don't have any romantic feelings for him. It would be forbidden if I did._**

**_      "Why would it be forbidden?" _**

**_      "Eric is a bard, I am a witch. There is a magical law that states that bards and witches or wizards can never get married."_**

**_      "Why is that? To me it sounds stupid to say that two people can never get married." Legolas said._**

**_      "Well the reason is quite simple really. The reason the law was put into place was because bards are not human. They may look really close to humans but they are not human. Bards and humans can never have children, so the law was put into place so that magical people would not die out. After a while bards and humans just stopped falling in love, romantically, with each other. Even though the best friend you could ever have is a bard." I explained._**

**_      "What is a bard?" asked Legolas. _**

**_      "A bard is a being who uses magic through music. Everything they do they use music. They conceive children through music. That is why humans and bards can never have children." I told him._**

**_      "So you and Eric are just friends nothing more?" he asked._**

**_      "Yes"_**

**_      "Do you have anyone back home who you are in love with?"_**

**_      "No I never really knew any boy that well."_**

**_      "This is kind of a rude question but how old are you?"_**

**_      "I am almost seventeen years old."_**

**_      "I don't want to scare you but the instant I met you, I was attracted to you. I was wondering if you felt the same way."_**

**_      "I felt the attraction also but figured that you would not be interested in me. You are so nice and might I say hott. Nobody like that is usually interested in me."_**

**_      "Well I am interested in you. I am now done with your hair. You look beautiful to me."_**

**_"Thank you" I said, and then looked into the mirror. I could barely recognize myself. I stode up and Legolas and I looked into each other eyes. For a moment I thought we were going to kiss. Legolas looked away then walked over to my bed and sat down._**

**      "What would your mother say if she knew about this? It almost feels forbidden. You are so young. I have seen much evil. I don't know if it would work." Legolas said sounding very sad.**

**_      "I think that she would be happy. I have also seen a lot of evil. Look at my father; he is the most powerful dark wizard in over 1,000 years. I may not have a lot of years but I have done much. I graduated from Merlin Academy at sixteen. Then I move to New York City to attend Julliard. I have been taking care of myself since I was six. My life has not been easy. I have a lot of emotional baggage that I don't know if I will ever be able to get rid of. When people go into relationships they almost never know how it is going to work out. We can't see into the future to see how things will workout. I feel that we should try a relationship just because of the attraction that we both have."_**

**_      "How can you be so sure about this?" Legolas asked me. _**

**_      "Life is about taking chances. You should do what you feel in your heart is right. In my heart I know that we should take a chance on this." I told him. _**

**_      My mother must have been listening to our conversation, because at that moment she walked into the room. "Both of your presences are requested in the throne room. I would also like you both to know that I would have no problems if the two of you were to start a relationship." She told us._**

**_      "Really, you don't mind?" I asked her._**

**_      "Really, I don't mind." She said. Then she walked back out of the room. Leaving us to think about what she had just said._**

**_      "What do you think your father would say about us?" I asked Legolas._**

**_      "I don't know it has never come up." He told me. "Well we should get going, so my father doesn't send people looking for us."_**

**_      With that we both got up from where we were sitting. I walked over to him, looked into his eyes, and then turned around to leave. He stopped me then kissed me. I didn't expect it. It felt like I had become whole. Like there was a part of me missing up until that moment. I melted into his loving arms. He linked his hand through my hair. I ran my hands down his hardback. After I don't know how long, I pulled out of the kiss._**

**_      "Did you feel that?" I asked him._**

**_      "Yes, I have never felt that way before. You filled a part of me that never knew existed." He said._**

**_      "We really should get going. My mother and your father will be worried about us." I told him._**

**_      So I started to leave, when again Legolas stopped me. This time he took my hand into his. Then he started walking out, so I followed suit. When we were walking down the halls I felt like a little girl again. Like that was the first time holding a boys hand. I was so enwrapped in that thought, that I didn't notice all the loving looks we were getting._**

**__****_y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   y   _****__**

**_      When we reached the throne room, we were met by 'what took you two so long' looks from our parents. "Legolas I would like you to teach Callie how to fight. So that she can defend herself if she really has to." The king told Legolas._**

**_      "Yes father" he replied, "Can Jes help me out?"_**

**_      "If you will actually teach, instead of screwing around. If I find that she isn't making satisfactory progress, Jes will have to find something else to do. I know you are best friends, but training Callie is very important." The king said._**

**_      "We will take this responsibility very seriously, father." Legolas told his father._**

**_      "Callie I hope you don't mind, but it is something you need to know how to do. Your mother agrees with me. It is for your own good." The king said to me._**

**_      "I think it will be kind of fun. What will I be learning?"_**

**_      "You will be learning how to use a bow and arrow, plus how to use Elvin short swords. I hope you will become very adapt with these weapons.' The king told me.           _**

**_      "Thank you, your highness." I said._**

**_      "You're welcome. I will see you two at lunch." He told us._**

**_      When he was done speaking, Legolas and I walked out of the throne room. We walked hand in hand to a part of the city I had never seen before. Legolas knew right where he wanted to go. It seemed like we only walked for one minute before we got to the door where we stopped. _**

**_Legolas knocked on the door five times, and then stood back. The door opened to reveal an elf with black hair and dark blue eyes. I couldn't tell whether the elf was male or female._**

**_While I was studying the elf, the elf was studying me._**

**_      "Hello Jes." Legolas said to the elf._**

**_      "What brings you down here?" Jes asked._**

**_      "I would like your help. If you have any spare time." Legolas said._**

**_      "All I ever have it spare time. You should know that, old friend." Jes then asked, "Who is the girl?"_**

**_      "This is Callie, a friend of mine." Jes said,_**

**_      "Nice to meet you Jes." I said_**

**_      "Nice to meet you also Callie." Jes said_**

**_      "My father wants us to teach Callie how to defend herself." Legolas told Jes._**

**_      "So daddy finally trusts me again. When did hell freeze over?" Jes remarked.  I had to laugh at that comment. Both of the guys gave me a really funny look._**

**_      "What?" I asked._**

**_      "How did you know that was a joke?" Jes asked._**

**_      "Well it is a joke where I come from, so I figured that it could be here also. "I told him._**

**_      "You are the second person to ever laugh at one of my jokes. The first is holding your hand." He commented._**

**_      "Really, how sweet." I said._**

**_      "Why do we need to teach such a beautiful thing how to fight?" Jes asked._**

**_      "I have some very powerful enemies." I told Jes._**

**_      "O.K Legolas you are covering the archery right?" Jes asked._**

**_      "Yes, and I figured you could teach her how to use the short swords." Legolas said._**

**_      "Sounds good to me. When do you want to start?"_**

**_      "I was thinking right now."_**

**_      "O.K Give me a minute to change."_**

**_      "When I was young I was very curious. I came wandering down here and ran right into Jes, who was playing a game. We became instant friends. After about an hour his father came down to retrieve him, because the king was looking for his son. When his father saw me he asked where my father was. I told hi in the palace, so he walked me back and became my father's top adviser. Jes and I have been friends ever since. We have gotten into lots of trouble in the past 2000 years." Legolas told me."_**

**_      "So it really was a joke about your father not trusting him?"_**

**_I asked._**

**_      "Yes and no. My father trusts his father with his life. I don't think he completely trusts Jes and me though. We have pulled a few too many pranks." He explained_**

**_      "I'm ready." Jes said._**

**_      "So you two are trouble makers?" I asked. The reponse I got was two very innocent looks, except for the devil horns." " You two think I am going to fall for those faces? Think again. I wrote the book on looking innocent." I told them._**

**_      "We can't fool her can we." Jes asked Legolas._**

**_      "No, she can see right through us." Legolas said._**

**_       "I guess we'll have to tell her." Jes said._**

**_      "No, I like her too much."_**

**_      "We'll let her live for now." Jes told Legolas. "Anything you see or hear can not be told anywhere else." He told me._**

**_      "Who would I tell?" I asked._**

**_      "Your mother, my father. Just to name a few." Legolas said._**

**_      "Why would I tell them anything? I hardly know either of them." I asked._**

**_      "I don't know. May be you would want to rat us out." Legolas answered._**

**_      "Why would I want to do that?"_**

**_      "To get revenge, I don't know."_**

**_      "What would I want revenge for?"_**

**_      "In the off chance that we would do anything to you." Legolas asked._**

**_      "You would really be dumb enough to try?"_**

**_      "No, I wouldn't. I don't know about Jes tough."_**

**_      "If he tries, I will happily teach him a lesson."_**

**_      "How could you do that?" Jes asked._**

**_      "If I told you, you wouldn't learn from it now would you." I told him._**

**_      "You can try." He said. Then we started walking back the way we came from. We went past the palace, into field beyond. The guys went about setting the field up for archery practice. They also scanned the area, so that if I missed the target, no one would get hurt. When they were done with that, Legolas came over to me and showed me how to use a bow. I only missed the target once when Jes felt the need to give me jumper cables. When I missed Gimili had the misfortune of getting hit. The look on his face was priceless though. He didn't get hurt, just startled. By lunchtime I was hitting the center of the target every time._**

**_      We went to lunch were the king asked how I was doing. Every time one of the guys would say something the king would look to me for confirmation. The king told me that my mother had gone home. I was a little disappointed because she didn't say good-bye. Then the king told me she would be back within a week's time. That made me feel better._**

**_      After lunch we went back out to the field. This time was different however. Jes had picked up four really beautiful swords. He began to teach me how to use them. Soon after we found that I was just as goods with the swords as with the bow. Both things came really easy to me like understanding Elfish. _**

**_      About an hour before dinner, I started planning how I was going to get Jes back. Then I came up with the perfect idea. I could set a harmless snake on him. Basically the only thing I got from my dad was the ability to speak Parsletounge. The look on Jes' face was priceless. I think he would have screamed if he would have had a voice. It took the guys like half of an hour to figure out that I had done it._**

**_      The next week went by really fast. Once the boys got used to having a girl around, they became much more fun. The three of us could get into a lot of trouble we found out. Once they got used to the fact that I could talk with snakes, we began setting them on unsuspecting people. Once we even set one on the King.       _**

**__**


	3. Authors Note

Authors note, 

            Hey yall well I won't update again until I have 10 reviews so please review. Right now I don't know if people are really reading my story.

                                                                                    Alex


End file.
